In the middle-aged and elderly population, the blood viscosity often gradually increases, and the possibility that thrombi are formed in platelet accumulation zones (such as coronary artery and cerebral artery) increases; accordingly, the thromboembolic diseases have become common diseases that seriously threaten the health of human beings especially the middle-aged and elderly people. Thrombosis is the main cause of arterial diseases such as myocardial infarction and stroke and venous thromboembolic diseases and patient death. The thrombosis prevention drug can be divided into anticoagulant drugs, antiplatelet drugs and direct thrombolytic drugs, etc. according to the mechanism of action, and can be clinically applied in prevention and treatment of thrombosis. The anticoagulant drugs prevent the thrombus formation or recurrence by affecting coagulation factors. The anticoagulant drugs have no dissolution function on the formed thrombi but can prevent thrombus expansion and new thrombosis. There are many kinds of existing anticoagulant drugs, but most of the anticoagulant drugs are Western medicine anticoagulant drugs with greater side effects, and the condition of blood coagulation needs to be repeatedly detected when the anticoagulant drugs are used in order to avoid bleeding. In addition, the administration mode is complex, more importantly, such anticoagulant drugs have potential risks. For example, in the use process of the currently widely used anticoagulant drugs such as heparin, low molecular weight heparin and warfarin, the condition of blood coagulation needs to be repeatedly detected, because excessive use or use to different physical persons is prone to a variety of bleedings, and there is a serious safety risk.
Therefore, it is an inevitable trend for prevention and treatment of thromboembolic diseases to screen and separate a more effective and safe drug for prevention and treatment of thromboembolic diseases from traditional Chinese medicines in consideration of the aging of the population and the increased incidence of cardiovascular diseases as well as the extensiveness of the anticoagulant drugs in clinic application to the prevention and treatment of thromboembolic diseases and the seriousness of the safety hazard of the anticoagulant drugs.